How To Play The Player
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Lisanna's heart has been broken by famous player Natsu Dragneel. Being a good friend, Lucy decided to get revenge for her, and what is best way than breaking the heart of a player? [High School AU]
1. Chapter 1

_**How to Play the Player**_

* * *

It all started one Friday morning in school, the moment Lucy noticed Lisanna was absent for the day.

She had stared at the empty desk next to her one, so lifeless. Usually her white haired friend would already be there, smiling at her arrival and comment with her the date she had the day before with her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel and oh how gentle he was under that popular facade he wore.

To be honest, deep in her heart, Lucy didn't like Natsu.

He was number one in school, such a player and heartbreaking. Such an idiot.

So the moment Lisanna had announced their relationship, Lucy had a bad feeling in her heart. But of course, for her friend's sake, she had put on a smile and congratulated her. Who was she, after all, to judge him? Maybe he would actually be a gentleman.

So Lucy went on cherishing their relationship. She had even been a third wheel sometimes, memories she didn't want to recall.

Frowning, she down at her own desk next to the window, and took out her phone. She only texted Lis to know how she was before putting it back on her bag, at the same time the History teacher entered the classroom, followed right after by Natsu Dragneel.

The class laughed at his goofy imitation of the professor. Lucy only wondered if he knew why Lisanna didn't come school today; she guessed she just asked him after class.

So she did; when the bell rang, she approached him while he still stuffed his book inside his messy, rotten bag. She coughed to gain his attention, and he looked at her with those pearl green eyes that made the rest of the girls go crazy.

"Hey Natsu," she greeted.

"Luigi!" he grinned widely. Looking at him from above, since he was still sitting, presented her a whole new perspective of him and his wild, spiky pink hair. It looked as if he just woke up.

Her right eye twitched, "It's Lucy, actually."

"Oh, of course." he was still smiling. How come he was always smiling? "Do ya need something?"

Lucy could feel countless pair of eyes burning a hole in her head, but she decided to ignore it. "Do you know why Lisanna hasn't come today?"

"Oh." he said. His eyes fixed on some point that was definitely not her, his lips formed a thin line, and he choked out a nervous chuckle that awoke Lucy's distrust. "I'm not sure, exactly."

"You don't know?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "She is your girlfriend."

"And you are her friend." Natsu said, before sighing in surrender. "Look, I am sorry. I think she'll tell you." And with that, he stood up and left the classroom.

Scowling, Lucy checked her phone again, but the answer hasn't arrived yet. Trying not to dwell much in thought and thanking it had been last class so she could go home, she exited the classroom too, closing the door behind her.

It was then when she saw Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, laughing in the hallway with one of her many followers. Lucy waved to her, calling her attention, and moments after the white haired beauty was standing in front of her, a sad smile on her pretty face.

"Mira," Lucy greeted, relaxing a bit.

"Ah, Lucy," the Strauss said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Lucy smiled for a second before the frown came to her face again. "Where is Lisanna? Is she okay?"

Mira sighed, shaking her head with that sweet, yet sad smile. "You should go check her. Maybe friends' comfort will do her better than mine."

Lucy's eyes widened in worry. "Don't say that, she loves you! Let's go right now!" she said, grabbing Mira's wrist and dragging her along.

It was a luck that their house wasn't that away from school, so it only took them around seven minutes until they were standing in front of the door. Mirajane put the keys on the lock and with a twist of her hand, the door was opened for them to go inside. Lucy instantly walked up to Lis' room, having been here more times than on her own house.

"Lis!" Lucy yelled as soon as she opened the bedroom's door.

And her heart stopped at the sight of her friend, curled up in the bed under the blankets, her face shining with tears, an empty pot of ice-cream in the nightstand. Her white hair was a rat's nest, her sapphire eyes swollen and red. She was a mess.

Lucy threw her bag on the floor and ran to her, hugging her. Lisanna wrapped her by the waist, digging her head in Lucy's chest for comfort.

"Oh darling, what happened?" Lucy asked, already furious with whoever made her friend like this. She had someone in mind, though.

Lisanna cried even harder, "L-Lucy!" she hiccuped, tightening her grip on the blonde.

"Shh. Everything's will be okay. You just wait." Lucy assured her, voice soft, as she patted her best friend in the head. It was breaking her heart to see her like this. "Was it... Natsu?"

The louder sobs she got were enough answer for her. Anger ran through her veins like a flaming cascade as she held Lisanna. How could he dare to break her friend's heart?

Lucy didn't care if he had a reputation of heartbreaker, or that he was the most popular guy on Magnolia Academy. Lucy was going to break his face for this. With her own hands.

Her hands trembled as she drew circles on her friend's back, in a lame attempt to comfort her of the pain.

"Don't cry, he really does not deserves your tears,"

"B-But I love him!" Lisanna assured, with the same meaning she had said it all those times. It made Lucy's heart sting, because there was no way the sweet girl Lisanna was deserved all this pain. She knew exactly what she was going through, since Loke broke up with her two months ago, and before him it was Dan, and then Hibiki…

It was like a constant needle digging into the heart and creating a black hole.

And it was no exaggeration for her to think that it was one hundred more painful for her sensitive friend, who loved the pink haired idiot with all of her.

"I know," she said, restraining her own tears, because it was killing her too, "I just know."

"I don't know why he even left me!" Lisanna cried, her voice gaining furiousness and resentment. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing," Lucy sighed. "You were just too good for him,"

"He really was something." Lisanna cried, her little outburst over, and the sadness dominating her again.

And Lucy truly knew, she had been there to watch it.

"I really want to go punch him right now." Lucy said, letting out loud her thoughts.

The girl in the bed chuckled bitterly, "Go do it."

And it was then, in that precise moment, that the craziest, most insane idea popped into Lucy's mind. And in that moment, it all made sense to her, because that way she could avenge her best friend and destroy the culprit.

"Wait."

Lisanna sniffed and looked up at her, breaking their hug. Her blue, pretty eyes were glassy and swollen, her lips were red and hurt -probably from that habit of hers to bit it when she got mad- and she was rather pale. It only gave more confidence to Lucy's evil plan.

"What's with that weird look, Lu?" Lisanna asked.

"I have a brilliant idea," Lucy grinned, her eyes shining dangerously. "We need to call all the girls here."

"What is it?"

Lucy waved her off with her right hand, where her bird, pink tattoo showed off. "You'll know. I'm calling them."

In one quick motion, she got her phone out and texted her friends in their group.

Reunion in Lisanna's room.

Their answers were fast, and they all agreed. Mirajane quickly entered the room, asking for details, but Lucy did the impossible task to calm down her curiosity until the others arrived. She wasn't in mood to explain it several times.

Mira brought her younger sister a big bowl of chicken soup and more supplies of tissues, sitting at her side and patting her head. Lucy watched it enviously; she always had wanted a sister.

"Isn't Elfman here?" Lucy asked, the realization hitting her.

Mira shook her head, "No. He went to visit his girlfriend Evergreen in Crocus since yesterday. He'd be back Sunday night, I think."

And so they waited, and thirty minutes later, Lucy had never been so happy to have all her friends in the same room. Juvia, Cana, Levy and Erza; all frowned and hugged their broken friend, each of them giving different advice.

"Ya should beat him up," Cana said, probably drunk again.

"Maybe I should try on him some of my martial arts," Erza nodded thoughtfully.

"I think just ignoring him and smiling brightly to demonstrate him how you are better than him is enough." Levy sweated.

"Natsu is so mean! Gray-sama is the ideal boyfriend!" Juvia cried too.

"Wait up!" Lucy said, calling their attention. They now were all sitting in the bed, probably trying to hug or cuddle with Lisanna, Lucy didn't know. But all of their eyes were looking at her, and she smiled.

She leaned against the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought how to exactly say what she wanted.

"I have a plan." she started.

"I really like that look," Cana said, grinning and holding out her flask, probably filled with wine or vodka.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued. "I want to avenge Lisanna by destroying his own player heart."

The room suddenly fell silent, all her friends looking at her like she went mad all of sudden, but slowly a devilish smirk crept into each of their faces, a mischievous glint in their eyes. Lucy already knew she counted with them for this. Except Lisanna, who was frowning worriedly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well," Lucy shrugged. "There are a lot of things that can be done, but I called all of you to decide the best course of action."

"I'm really liking it." Erza said. "What you have in mind?"

Lucy bit her lip. "I was planning on beating him in his own game."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Lucy said. "Only if Lisanna agrees, of course."

They looked expectantly at the white haired girl, but she kept frowning. "I don't know Lucy, it's dangerous. I don't want you to be broken again."

Lucy smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't you worry! I'll be fine!"

"You want to do this?" Levy asked, frowning. "Are you really really sure?"

At this, Lucy rolled her eyes along her smile. "Of course! I couldn't ask any of you, since every one of you have your own guy…" Wiggling her eyebrows at them, she laughed at their blush. Even Lisanna chuckled a bit, though it didn't sound amused in the very least.

"Just… don't fall for him first, okay?" Lisanna warned, too serious.

Lucy dismissed it, "I told you I'll be fine! And there's no way I'll like him with what he did to you, anyways."

"Okay then." Mira said. "I call it Operation: How to Play the Player."

"I like how that sounds," Cana agreed.

"Great." Lucy smiled.

She took out her notebook out of her bag, the cover of her favorite anime looking back at her. She flipped it to the last page, and twirling her pen between her fingers, she lifted her gaze to her friends. "What should we do?"

"Mira-san," Juvia said. "Juvia thinks you know more about this stuff."

Mirajane smiled proud, and putting her tiny finger on her chin, she added, "Maybe… Well,there are two effective ways of playing with a boy heart, indeed…"

"What." Levy asked.

Mira continued as if she didn't hear her. "Playing hard to get,and Make Him Want You."

Lucy wrote it down in two columns so she later could list the pros and cons of each one.

"That's so sick," Cana laughed.

Mira only smiled mischievously, "Well. Dunno which one is going to work better with him, but okay."

"Playing Hard to Get, is basically avoiding him. If he has that nature, he'll notice that you are ignoring him, so he'll go and start to try to charm him with his flirts. All you have to do is walk away, maybe only saying hello, but nothing else. After some time, you'll have to slowly acknowledge him, like, smiling at him from the distance, introducing you to him, but nothing else."

"You have to let him see how you have fun with other guys too, so he'll feel lower than those, and he'll try even harder. Then you start flirting with him. Play it cool. Don't flatter him. Just let him know that you like talking to him. Be fun so he doesn't get tired of you, and then you'll give him more reasons to stay around you. But don't you dare fall for his charms, or else you'll be doomed. After it all, when you have him wrapped around your little finger, you drop him like the bitch you are, I guess. I know you'll do it just fine, Lucy."

"Hey!"

"Make Him Want You, is a little more difficult, maybe. You go there and start a talk with him, maybe invite him somewhere, but you have to play mysterious, you have to leave him wanting more of you, because he'll realize that you are not falling like the others. Don't tell him right away who you are, but let him get curious and do all the questions."

"Be fun, again. Guys like that love laughing with you, but they'll leave at the first tear they see. He'll not be interested on your fears or insecurities. Make him jealous; hang out with others and be friendly and touchy with them, so he'll be angry they have what he doesn't. But don't you dare be jealous of him; it'll only show him that you care, and you're only there because you're going to break his heart, not be a part of it. After all, he'll dump you when he gets what he's looking for."

"Don't get too sticky with him, just maintain your independence. Keep going with your life like he isn't a priority, because he obviously isn't, and don't tell him what you'll do or who'll you be with. Let him suffer in he does that a lot, that will be the time when you'll realize he's done for, and that's the time to beat him at his own game."

They all stared with wide eyes at the white haired beauty, their mouth opened in a shocked gasp.

"How the heck do you know all that?" Lucy said, breaking the silence.

Mira offered them a sweet smile. "I just know."

"Uh- Well," Levy said. "That sounds kind of... umm... heartless?"

Cana rolled her eyes, "But of course! That's the point of it all, anyways."

"Juvia understands," Juvia said. "It's payback for breaking our friend's heart first."

Levy sighed, but a fierce glint sparked on her big eyes. "You're right, I guess. I'll not forgive him for doing this to Lis."

"Perfectly planned," Erza murmured, rubbing her chin with her hand. Her long, soft red hair covered her left eye, but Lucy could tell she was all fired up for this. "I really like those plans..."

"Okay then," Lucy finished writing her list. "Lis, we need your help here. Which one do you think will work better with him?"

Lisanna blinked a couple of times before she focused her gaze in Lucy again. She sighed longingly before tightening her fist and putting on a determined mask, and suddenly she looked ready for crushing the one who crushed her first.

"Maybe Make Him Want You." Lis said. "He'll not going to bother you if you don't like it, so the first one definitely will not work out."

Lucy grinned. "Great then. Where should I invite him?"

Lisanna scoffed, "Somewhere with food, obviously. He'll go gladly."

"Okay." Lucy said. "I guess our first step of Operation How to Play the Player is set."

All of them grinned. "

"Let's teach him what girls can do." Mira said, and they cheered.

After it, Lisanna seemed in a slightly better mood, but it was obvious her pain was still there, if they all ended up eating pizza and having a sleepover at the Strauss' house.

And it was the reason why, next Monday, at the first class they had together, Lucy slammed her hand over Natsu Dragneel's desk, and much to his surprise, she said,

"Let's hang out today."

* * *

 _ **First part of this four-shot story! I'm having fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you for reading, and stay stunned for next part, which is going to be full of Nalu! Yay!**_

 _ **This is my gift for the Sin Squad in Tumblr, that group of friends who welcomed me in their friendship and make me laugh like no one else! Hope you like it, little sinnamon rolls!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How to Play the Player**_

* * *

Lisanna sniffed in her bed, groaning and throwing yet another tissue at the trash can. She had been like that since Friday, and now it was Monday.

She guessed that her friends' visit had cheered her up a lot, even their crazy plan had been quite funny the moment they planned it. She had thought that that way, he'd pay for everything. That he'd suffer like she was suffering now.

Lisanna really appreciated it. Now that her mind was more clever and not in the heat of the moment, she realized how stupid all of it was. But she had her doubts, even if she didn't tell them that.

First one was, they didn't know Natsu. Not like she did. It was right that he had a bad reputation of heartbreaker, but she knew, in fact, that he was not like that in any way. He was a stupid, adorable dork that easily captivated every girl's heart unintentionally. Just like he did with her.

Second. Lisanna was not stupid. She was not oblivious. She had seen, in those dates or simple hangouts where the girls had been present, the way her boyfriend looked at Lucy. Her blonde friend was a walking beauty, even if herself didn't notice. Everyone looked at her.

Lisanna gloomily admitted she was jealous of her at some point, but she then realized how dumb it was and it was over. How idiotic was to be jealous of her friend? It only showed how insecure she was about herself. Lisanna wanted to laugh at the memory -nothing ever would break up her friendship with Lucy. Even if this plan went on a direction none of them expected.

Third, Natsu was one to break expectations. She highly doubted a plan like that would end up right if it was with him.

Even if she was still pissed at him for breaking her porcelain heart, she doubted she wanted the same to happen to him. Nor Lucy.

Heck, she even missed school so she wouldn't watch how Lucy asked him out and Natsu happily agreed.

Her phone vibrated under the blankets, and she looked through all of them until she found it.

She smiled at the screen, the sadness of her heart dissipating only a bit.

 _U ok, Lis? Want me to break his stupid face?_

It was Bickslow, her best friend in the world. Of course, immediately when he found out about her status, he wanted to destroy Natsu until he was a whimpering baby sobbing uncontrollably in the floor, at the view of the whole school.

She shook her head, typing back. _No thanks, but I'd love a burger right now._

She was only joking, but she didn't get why her stomach did a weird flip flop when he typed back almost two seconds later; _Going_.

Oh God, what was wrong with her now?

* * *

Lucy slammed her hand over Natsu Dragneel's desk and said,

"Let's hang out today."

It was last period, and she wasn't lying when she said she has been all morning gathering up courage to start with the plan. Sure, she'd been all fired up for this last Friday, but actually, she had never asked out a guy before. It was always the other way around.

She watched his eyes go wide, confusion written all over them. His eyebrows scrunched together. Lucy bit her lip, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"What for, Luigi?"

Now it was her turn to open her eyes. For someone like him, she hadn't been expecting that answer. Shouldn't he agree right away?

Lucy pursed her lips together to form a thin line. "I'm Lucy." Inhaling deeply, she offered him a sweet smile, "Well, why not?"

It seemed to be good enough for him, since he shrugged and smiled -nevertheless, that suspicious look in his eyes didn't go away. "Okay."

Lucy grinned triumphantly. "Great. See you later then. What about an ice-cream at Love and Lucky?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

His eyes actually lit up like a five years old at the mention of food, before he grinned widely, showing off his fangs. "Awesome! I'm all fired up now!"

Giving him one last smile, she walked up to her own desk at the middle of the classroom, trying to ignore the amused look Cana was giving her. She didn't want Natsu to find out something was up, right?

That's how, hours later, Lucy found herself walking in the sidewalk, vanilla ice-cream on her hand, trying to figure out the exact moment her plans had gone downhill.

First off, she hadn't any chance to flirt nor be funny. Natsu was a person to talk a lot, and he proved himself when he just didn't stop since they arrived. Most of what he said were funny stories, and with the way he talked, mimicking people and gesturing with his hands, it was impossible not to laugh. And she shouldn't be laughing this much.

"That's how Gray ended up naked with a lizard around his neck and red lipstick," he finished one of the most ridicule stories she'd ever heard.

Lucy wiped the tears off her eyes, shaking her head. "No way," she said, "Why did you even do that…"

He shot her a mischievous smirk, "'Cause he's a jerk!"

"But I thought he was your best friend," Lucy raised her eyebrows.

He grimaced, wrinkling his little nose. He actually looked kind of cute…

 _Focus,_ Lucy thought.

"Ugh, no!" he whined. "Why would you even think that?"

"You're together all the time!" Lucy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She always believed they were like brothers…

"Of course not!" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had already eaten his five ice-creams. "Hey, are you gonna eat that or what?" he asked, glancing at her food like a predator.

She hugged it to her chest, trying to shield it away from him. "Go away! It's mine!"

 _What a way to flirt,_ she thought. Why was so difficult to pull the plan off? He was making her head ache.

"Mmm… you're no fun Luce." he complained.

Her eyes bugged out. "It's Lucy, no Luce! Get it!"

He ignored her, and instead, she watched how his face illuminated suddenly. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her behind him, running.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said, frantically trying not to drip her ice-cream. Was this how Lisanna spend her dates with this boy?

"Let's go there!" he shouted.

"Go where?!" she yelled back. Before he could reply, the answer appeared before her.

Trees appeared in her vision, red leaves falling down in the autumn weather. Their feet stepped on those, making a crunchy sound as they ran past people. There were a lot of kids playing in the slides, swings and the hopscotch. It made an adorable view, along all the lovely couples sitting in the benches.

"Magnolia Southern Park?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Yeah!" he grinned happily. He looked at her over his shoulder, "Let's go play!"

"What are you, a kid?" she mocked, rolling her eyes along a smile.

He hummed happily at her side. "Who doesn't enjoy park games, uh?"

Lucy felt like she've been kicked in the gut, but she kept forcing her smile. After all, one tear and he'd run away, right? She couldn't let it happen so soon. She needed to focus on playing with his own emotions in revenge. Her own feelings shouldn't interfere with the plan. She was doing it for her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

"Great!" His eyes scanned the park. "Which one first?"

Actually shocked that had the decency to ask her, she bit her ice cream and finished it, throwing the cone to the trash can. "What about the swings?"

"So you like to fly?" He asked. "I should've know. Let's go Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" she yelled, running after him. Ah, the bastard.

But deep in her heart, Lucy admitted she was having a really fun time.

He quickly took a seat in one swing, the one at his left still empty. She rolled her eyes again at his childish face and took a seat. It felt weird, playing at this when she was seventeen, when the last time she did it was eleven years ago. Her chest speed up, the adrenaline of going up and down as fast as she could exciting her.

"What're you doing?" Natsu shouted over the wind. He was already flying. "C'mon!"

She blinked, and with eagerness, she started to sway her feet and pushing herself with her feet.

The wind started to push her hair back and forth as she moved, and she closed her eyes. It was a feeling of freedom she had forgot about. Why hadn't she done this before? Well, it hadn't been on her top priority list, but she was grateful Natsu had brought her here.

She sighed, a smile forming in her lips.

Suddenly, a pair of big hands pushed her back, making her go up higher and faster. Lucy squeaked and turned her head around, only to see big grinning Natsu behind her, his calloused hands waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" she said, alarmed. He pushed her again.

"You looked so into it, I couldn't help myself." He laughed.

She actually _blushed_ , feeling her cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. She had totally forgot about him in her own bubble of nostalgy.

"Is this the first time you play in this?" he asked curiously.

 _Be mysterious,_ Mira's voice echoed in her head. Now, it was the first time he let her go with the plan and she was going to take it. Looking at the front again, she added,

"None of your business." And maybe it sounded harsh, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

But he had the gut to chuckle behind her. "Okay then." Again, this was not what she expected. Wasn't he going to ask further?

Lucy puffed her cheeks, annoyed. What was wrong with him?

"It's amazing, isn't it," he said. "The feeling. It's like you're flying freely, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy answered softly. She cursed innerly, though. She couldn't even stay mad at him for too long, despite him being the one to leave her friend like a mess.

"Mom! Dad!" the voice of a little kid ran through the park, at the verge of tears. Lucy felt sorry for him as she scanned the place with her eyes, searching for him. "Help! I can't get down!" And then she found him, a boy around the age of seven climbed on top of the biggest tree in Magnolia Southern Park.

Her flying dream came to a sudden stop when Natsu grabbed the chains and held her in place, her back bumping against his chest. She turned around, about to protest, when she saw his eyes fixed in the direction where the kid was. He looked dead serious, so she closed her mouth.

"Hey, let's go help him." he said.

"Okay." She agreed, no questions asked. A part of her felt pitiful for the child, after all. It must be terrifying.

And so, they ran hurriedly towards the crying creature, sitting at one of the thick branches of the tree. It wasn't very up above the grass, but she could understand why he was so scared.

"Hey kiddo," Natsu called him, making the boy look back sobbing. "Calm down, I'm gonna get you, okay?"

He grinned widely at him, and even Lucy herself felt more secure. She wondered how he did it. Was it why so many girls fell in love with him? Besides his attractiveness, of course.

So Lucy watched how he climbed the tree, all the time speaking to the small kid waiting for him. Lucy tried to help too, extending her arms and smiling and talking too when Natsu fell quiet. For the time Natsu reached him, the boy was no longer crying. They climbed off with some difficulties, giving Lucy quick heart attacks, but at the end they reached the floor safely, just in time when the parents arrived with worried looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much." The dad said, shaking both of their hands. "What can I do for-"

"It's okay, Old Man," Natsu dismissed, smiling again. How could he always be smiling? "It was nothing. But take care better of him next time."

Lucy slapped her forehead, looking at the man who tried to hide his irritation at his words, because after all he saved his child. "Y-Yes. Thank you again. Have a good afternoon."

And so the little family went away.

Both of them sighed and looked at each other. Lucy watched in fear as another malicious smirk slipped in his thin lips.

"No." she said.

He pouted at her. "But I didn't say anything!"

Lucy frowned. "You don't need to! It's so obvious… You wanna climb that tree now, don't you?"

"Hey!" he chuckled. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, one doesn't need to be a genius to guess what you're thinking, really."

Now he laughed openly, throwing his head back and his hands on his stomach. "Geez Luce, you're terrifying." He locked eyes with her, "Now let's do it!"

And with no more warning, he went and made the same path he did minutes ago, only to end in the same branch as before. He sat there, swaying his long legs and smirking playfully at her.

"C'mon!"

 _Be fun,_ Lucy reminded herself. She would have to follow his weird orders now.

Rolling her eyes yet again, she climbed the tree to, careful not to slip her boots as she pushed herself up, sitting next to him in the branch.

The whole park could be seen from up there, and much more. The cities' lights turning on as the sun made its way over the horizon to get some sleep, and the stars slowly appearing in the sky. People in the sidewalks looked really tiny from there, even if it wasn't that tall. She breathed out, taking the view in.

She really was a kid today.

"It looks so pretty!" Natsu cherished at her side, dangerously moving his legs.

"Don't you dare fall," Lucy warned annoyed, "I'm not in the mood to take you to the hospital."

He laughed. "Loosen up, Lucy. Isn't it great?"

Instead of following his gaze, Lucy kept hers on him, dumbfounded. Her mouth gasping and her chocolate eyes wide, she murmured, "Did you just call me by my name?"

He looked at her boredly, "Hm? What are you talking about, Luigi?"

"Screw you."

They didn't talk much after that, both of them focusing in the sunset. The sky was a pretty mix of warm colors that combined with the leaves and the atmosphere in general. It gave off a wave of warmth and cozyness. Besides, their quiet time wasn't uncomfortable at all, and she enjoyed it when he wasn't talking thousand miles a minute. It was quite peaceful, actually.

"Looks nice, uh?" He said moments after. His voice sounded as if he was trapped in a world of his own, his gaze distant fixed on the last rays of sunshine.

Lucy looked at him, "Yes, it does." She answered softly, trying not to disturb him, but he snapped out of his trance and grinned at her as if nothing happened.

"Wanna get going?" He asked.

Lucy blinked. "Oh, okay."

"Great!" He exclaimed before _jumping off the branch._

"Are you insane?" Lucy yelled, looking down at him worriedly.

He stood up just fine, giving her what she guessed what his signature smile, the one that made every girl's knees go weak. "Probably. Now jump!"

"No. Way." Lucy snapped.

"C'mon! You're no fun!" He whined, extending his arms.

"Do you seriously want me to jump all the way down?"

"It's easy!" He yelled. "See? I'm perfectly okay!"

"That's because you're insane!" She cried.

"I'll catch you!"

"As if!"

"Trust me!"

How to trust someone who you knew was capable of breaking the heart of a sweet girl?

"No!"

"Luce!"

"I'm Lucy!" She said. And she jumped.

It was a fraction of a second, but she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain that would come after her legs shattered. But it didn't happen, because his arms were there to catch her and save her, and she opened her eyes, and she saw his smile.

"Now who's insane?" He mocked.

But she couldn't reply back, because they were too close now. She could practically feel his pink hair touching her forehead. It was an overwhelming feel, his hands around her waist, their noses not touching by a inch, and his piercing eyes boring a hole in her soul.

"Why did you break up with Lis?" she blurted.

For a moment, he looked at her in such way she thought he may had uncovered her secret mission, as if he knew exactly why she was doing all this. The intensity of his gaze scared her one second.

He sighed, placing her in the solid ground. He bit his lip in nervousness, putting his hands inside his jean pockets.

"She didn't look really happy with me, I could tell. Still, I'd love to be her friend but I haven't see her and she wouldn't answer my messages, see?"

Completely awestruck, she watched how he pulled out his phone and showed her a bunch of messages.

 _"Hey u ok?"_

 _"Lis, I'm sorry, but I think it was for the best."_

 _"I still wanna be your friend, if you let me."_

" _Pls Lis, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to feel bad."_

" _I'm sure this is for the best."_

Lucy read them all about five times, her eyes growing wider as time passed. She was pretty sure Lis hadn't read any of them, at least not yet, because if so, she was pretty sure the white haired girl would have forgiven him already. She was like that.

Until…

"You sent them to the wrong number!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched the screen of his phone. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he lamented, typing frantically.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy said, unable to believe it.

Now, she wondered. Did she still want to break his heart into million pieces?

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 3058. Hope you enjoyed this part guys! Now we're in the middle of the story. Lots of things happened, fufufu. Next chapter... expect the angst guys. Bye bye!**_

 _ **Shout out to: KaUiA - NaLu x Buckets - shy anime girl - NoraRabbit - shvartzit - atomicpuffin - cranberry - RapingBagels - mikatana - nicole143mb. Love you guys! And everyone who favorited and followed the story too!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How to Play the Player**_

* * *

Months went by, and when Lucy noticed, Natsu and her were best friends.

She swore she'd tried to stick to plan, but oh, it was so difficult with him even to think. It was like her thoughts were pushed aside when he appeared randomly with that big, happy smile of his.

She'd learnt to have patience with him, to understand him, to love him. As a friend, of course.

Or that's what she wanted to believe, anyways.

She tried not to think of the way his dark eyes lit up anytime they were together, how he had a big smile that he used only when they were alone, or how he always clenched his jaw when he got furious. And oh, the way he licked his lips randomly as he stared into her eyes for forever.

Lucy shook her head, little snowflakes falling of her golden hair to the white floor. She shouldn't think that way about her best friend, and even less if she was supposed to play with him.

It's been months since she started to question it. Lisanna had recovered greatly, she was just fine now. Lucy even had the feel there was something between Lis and her friend Bickslow. So what was the point of it all now?

She didn't want to think of the face he would make if the plan succeeded.

Would he hate her? Would he not talk to her anymore?

Oh God, she couldn't live with it.

She couldn't live without him, damn it.

Lucy stopped walking, freezing. And not from the cold. The realization hit her as if bricks fell over her head, and tears itched in her eyes when she knew, in fact, that it was the pure truth. The idiot became unconditional to her in a short amount of time.

She sighed, watching the white path ahead of her. Winter this year had been essentially cold, the snow reaching her ankles. She hated this season.

Lucy started to walk again before freezing, her gloved hands in her pockets. December, Saturday 7th. She wondered if Natsu cooked the cookies he'd promised her after losing a bet. Of course Levy would be the one to kiss Gajeel; the poor idiot was too stubborn to do it, even if it was so obvious he was head over heels for her.

Lucy's eyes scanned the familiar house now standing in front of her. The light yellow walls and the brick red color of the roof. A Christmas wreath hang on the white door, colorful lights adorning the house for the holiday. It looked really pretty, cheerful and familiar.

The blonde knocked on the door. One second later, Wendy, Natsu's step sister, opened it, greeting her with the sweetest of smiles. Her blue hair was tied up on a cute ponytail, her brown eyes shining at the sight of Lucy, who was unable not to smile back.

"Lucy!" Wendy said. "Didn't know you were going to show up. I guess I should've know, you're always around."

Lucy blushed, "Hi there, Wendy. How're you doing?"

"I'm great," Wendy answered. "Grandeeney is making some cookies. I think you'll love them!"

"Yay!" Lucy cheered. The woman's cooking was absolutely delicious. She envied Natsu for having such a great step-mother. But, "Where's Natsu?"

Usually, he was the first one to show up and drag her inside, his childish attitude making everyone laugh.

Wendy's face changed completely, her happy mood suddenly dropping. Her little hands played nervously with the hem of her cat sweater."He… went to the graveyard this morning."

Her heart stopped. "W-What?"

Wendy sighed, looking at the blonde in the eyes with such seriousness that Lucy had to gulp. "Please. I think… you're the only one that can cheer him up a bit." The little girl took her hands on hers, pleading. "I beg you, Lucy. Go look for him. I think he needs you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy squealed, her pulse going wild with worry.

"I think… you'll understand once you see him." Wendy smiled sadly.

So after Lucy demanded where exactly was him and Wendy told her the information, Lucy ran off as quickly as she could, trying not to slip and fall in the icy, heartless snow.

One thousand thoughts crossed her mind as she ran, worry filling her chest.

 _Was he okay?_

 _Was he freezing?_ Wendy said he'd been there since morning, and it was around 4 p.m. now.

 _Was he starving?_

 _Was he okay?_

Lucy prayed to whoever was hearing her pleads, to let Natsu be okay. Emotionally, at least. He didn't want to see his tears fall, to see his broken heart.

Ah, the fucking irony.

She bit her lips and ordered her legs to move faster. Her boot slipped in the snow, and she fell hard to the cement floor. She was sure a bruise was going to appear in her elbows and her knees, but she stood up and kept running. There was no time to cry for the pain, Natsu needed her.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, she kept going another five minutes before she found herself at the entrance of the city's graveyard. Hectic, she tried to normalize her breathing.

Lucy gulped down and pushed her own memories aside, and forced her feet to move again. The muscles screamed in pain. She wasn't used to running so much.

Her eyes scanned the place, looking around, searching for a unique pink mane. The place was rather empty, only grown up ladies placing flowers over someone's tomb.

Slowly and anxious, she wandered around. Sadness by her own experience threatened to bring her down, and she was tempted to fall to her knees and cry her eyes out right there. The feeling of nostalgia and sadness was overwhelming.

But she bottled it all up, for now, she had to be strong for his sake.

And there he was.

A kneeled figure in the snow. He was dressed black, from his beanie and his jacket to his sneakers. Except his loved, white scarf, wrapped around his neck tightly. As he told her one night, it was the only gift he had from his deceased father, Igneel. And-

Oh.

 _Oh shit._

Lucy put her hands over her mouth and gasped in the distance. Could it be, that he was in front of his father's grave? She could hear her own heart breaking.

His bangs covered his eyes, but as she walked closer, she noticed his body shaking. His gloved hands wiped furiously the tears away.

Lucy slowly made her way behind him. She kneeled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Biting her lip, she buried her face into his back. All of him was cold. He must've been there around hours, for him to be like this.

Feeling her own tears swell up in her eyes again, she grabbed him with more force. She wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Never.

"L-Lucy?" he asked, his voice barely a broken whisper.

"Shh," Lucy said, closing her eyes. "Don't worry."

He felt how he moved his hand until he held hers in his, squeezing it, as if testing if it was really her. She squeezed back reassuringly.

And so they laid there together, silence surrounding them. Lucy tried to ignore the cold wind that stabbed at her skin like daggers, scooting closer to him to save up some human heat, if there still reminded some. Snowflakes kept falling over them. Had he seriously been there since morning?

His hands were still playing absently with hers, drawing crazy patterns over her gloves.

She peeked over his shoulder to look at the grave's inscription.

 _Igneel Dragneel. 1955 - 2007._

There was a bouquet of flowers in the ground, covered in white snow. Lucy sighed and pressed her forehead against his back.

"Y-You know," Natsu started, his voice croaky.

"You don't have to," Lucy assured him.

"I want to." He said, more determined. "Please."

Who was she to deny him? "Okay."

"Igneel wasn't my dad."

Lucy opened her eyes widely, the statement so blunt it shocked her. "What?"

"He adopted me when I was five." He clarified, but it didn't calm her down in the very least. Why was he telling her all this so suddenly?

"Natsu…"

"Apparently, my biological parents disappeared without explanation. Nobody knows them. I don't mind, actually. I guess they had their own reasons," Oh, this boy always looked at the bright sides of things, didn't he?

"I think so, too." She said.

"So then I ended up at some orphan. I lived there until Igneel found me, you know?" He chuckled bitterly, humorless.

"He found me and he took me in. He taught me how to talk, about culture and even how to write. I loved him, Lucy. And one day he just… disappeared. He was gone." he said, and broke down in tears.

Lucy bit her lips as tears finally fell down her face, holding him tighter as he shook with sobs. He threw his head back and cried out loud, never letting go of her hand.

"Just because that bastard didn't hit the brakes in time… my dad…" He cried.

Lucy felt blood in her lips, but it was nothing. Even the cold seemed a minor priority now.

"The scar on my neck…" he hiccuped. "It's because that accident. W-We were coming back from my stupid football game. Who cares if we won the stupid tournament? I fucking lost everything."

Now both of them cried openly together. It was as if they shared the pain, the loss. And what more, Lucy was just grateful that he trusted her enough to share that with her. Was she really worth his absolute trust?

"Natsu…" she tried.

"He told me to talk about my future… because that's what makes me want to live."

"I see," Lucy smiled softly. It wasn't time to cry, she had to be his rock now. He was trusting her to gather up his broken little pieces. "He was very wise."

"Yeah," he nodded. He left her hands to clean his face again, and for a moment they felt so cold without his warmth.

"Then do it as he told you," Lucy said, rubbing circles in his back. "Live for your future."

He turned around to her, and for the first time that day she saw his face. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose and cheeks red from the icy air. His pink locks were wild were the beanie didn't cover them.

He looked at her in the eyes before throwing himself at her, his arms wrapping her. She did the same, feeling how he buried his face in her hair, trying not to cry.

"Now I'll tell you my story," Lucy said, caressing his hair between her fingers.

"Lucy?" he murmured in her ear. The motion tickled her.

"I grew up in a fancy, old, enormous mansion." Lucy started. "With my dad and my mom -and it was all perfect, you know. I loved them both. Until I turned six and and everything went from bad to worse."

Her story seemed like nothing compared to his, but she'd learned that comparing one stories didn't make one better nor worse than the other. There was pain and sadness in both of them, and she guessed it happened to everyone.

"My mom had told me she would go to buy me those little toy keys I loved so much, and… she never came back. Some bastard left her with a hole in her chest. I was so angry, you know. But overall, I was so sad…"

Now it was Natsu's turn to draw circles in her back as she cried.

"After that, my dad turned into the coldest, most heartless man I've known. He focused on work and left me aside. Her only daughter thrown into his own shadows. Maids raised me after that, since he didn't talk to me anymore. He even signed a contract to let me have my own apartment."

It was so weird to share it with him after so many years of bottling it up.

"I've lived alone since last year…" Lucy finished.

Natsu let out a humorless laugh. "Life's a bitch, uh?"

Lucy laughed bitterly along him. "You could say so."

"Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you freezing?"

"Heck yes."

He broke the hug and stared at her eyes. "Geez, we're a mess."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was rather happy now that he seemed a bit cheered up. "You think so?"

Natsu gave her a little smirk, "Nah, it's just you. I'm sure I look great."

"Go watch yourself in the mirror." Lucy joked, the corner of her lips lifting up a little too.

" _You really are something_." he murmured.

"Uh? What did you say?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Natsu said, before smiling. "Did I just hear you have an empty house?"

"What are you planning, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Movie night."

And so they did. They walked together towards her apartment.

Her stomach started to do weird things as they approached, but she must admit it wasn't all that awful. Yes, maybe it was the first time she invited a boy over to be alone, but she trusted him. And how could she say no to him after seeing him emotionally destroyed? She wanted to cheer up his spirits.

She put the key on her lock, slowly turning it over until the door cracked open. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on, Natsu following her close. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her little house; with pink curtains, cute furniture and home accessories. It was small, simple and cozy, and she liked it there.

"Nice," Natsu commented, rubbing his hands to create some friction.

Oh right, they were freezing. She went over and turned on the heater. Immediately warmth started to fill the apartment, and they both put their hands near it to receive as much hot as they could. Both of them sighed contently.

"It was cold outside," he said, burying his face in his scarf. The one Igneel gave him.

She rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

"Hey," He continued, ignoring her. "How… how did you know I was there?"

"Wendy told me," Lucy explained. "I went to your house."

"Why?"

"You still owe me those cookies!" She hit his arms playfully.

"Oh right." Natsu said. "Someday, probably."

Lucy scoffed, "I'll hold you to that."

He smirked. "I won't expect anything else from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"That you're a weirdo." Natsu stated, rather proud.

"One more word and I'll kick you out from my house." Lucy threatened.

"Aye,"

They stayed in the comfort of their silence, still warming up. Lucy was grateful they weren't in the outside anymore, but she was sure a long week of being sick was coming up for both of them. But she didn't regret a thing about today -not if it was with Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her right hand in his. She looked at him with shocked eyes, and she found his face blushing slightly. Really, his pinks matched with his hair and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Thank you, Lucy."

She looked at their hands before drifting her gaze back at him. She smiled,

"Anytime,"

They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long. It could've been seconds, minutes or ages. Lucy would never get tired of his eyes; so deep, piercing and mysterious, with his usual love and friendliness. Today they had a sad spark too, and it made her chest clench.

He didn't let go of her hand soon, either. It was so warm and protecting.

But Lucy knew all of it was wrong.

She shouldn't be like that with him. What about the plan? What about Lisanna? Damnit, he was her ex boyfriend. What kind of best friend would she be if something happened?

And besides, what was the point of doing it all if it was obvious he didn't feel the same for her? She knew her stupid crush had been inevitable, but it was that: stupid and impossible. She was already risking so much to carry on with the plan. Her friends were counting on her for making him pay back for Lisanna.

Her heart definitely shouldn't be beating faster than normal, nor her stomach should still be doing those weird flip flops, like stupid butterflies flying around. And her face shouldn't turn red when he looked at her.

Oh God she was so screwed.

"Lucyy!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey!" Lucy complained, "Don't yell at me. I'm right in front of you!"

Natsu frowned, "That's what I should say. I've been calling you since forever ago."

Her face got even redder. "S-Shut up."

"You weirdo…" he murmured.

Biting back her response, she sighed and continued, "What did you want?"

"I wanna see a movie."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm still cold."

He whined. "But! You're gonna be like this forever!"

"No!" She rolled her eyes. "Chill down."

"But I'm bored."

"Not my business."

"You're such a horrible host, Luce."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Watch the damned movie."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm still cold!"

"Not my business," He mocked.

Lucy death glared at him, biting her tongue. "Don't you dare."

"But Lucy!" He whined again, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I said don't you dare."

"I didn't say anything!" He complained.

"Doesn't matter. Can't you wait a little longer?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dead bored."

"Go make a snowman or something."

"Lucy."

"What?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" he sang, at the edge of laughter.

Lucy was torn between punching him or laughing along. So she did both.

She enjoyed watching him laugh like that, like a carefree guy who had no worries and no dark past. She would do anything to watch him like this every day. But she would make sure to hold and support all the faces Natsu showed her.

And she thought how controversial was it, when she was there to make him suffer.

"Can we watch the movie now, Lucy?"

She rolled her eyes, unable to stop the big smile forming in her lips. What a rollercoaster of a day.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked as gently as possible.

He grinned. "What do you tell me about Fro-"

"No." Lucy snapped.

"You're no fun Luce." He pouted.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy said.

"Let's go now!" He exclaimed eagerly, and before she could even register what was happening, she found herself in his arms, bridal style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled, holding to his neck to save her life.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" He said as a spoiled kid, and then he winked at her.

She blushed all the short way up to her comfy sofa, where he carefully dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Instead of standing up, he stayed over her, with his arms still around her. His face was so close, Lucy forgot how to breath.

"So now you will," he said quietly.

Unable to answer, Lucy watched how he stood up and chuckled, before going over her TV and grabbing the remote control. He then proceeded to drop himself at her side, his long legs extended.

"Now, now," He mused, "What should be watch?"

"Whatever."

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm staying over the night."

"What-"

"So go calling to the pizza delivery,"

"I'm gonna kick you out."

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 3269. Ah, there is still one more chapter! I'll update it as quick as I can. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It makes me smile all day and motivates me to write more and more! So yeah, thank you a lot. Forgive any grammar mistake, English isn't my first language!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: fanakatsuki - nicole143mb - NoraRabbit - Red-Velvet-Erza - Mystic Stars - MissyPlatina - Yuyui Hime - CelestialGoddess - KaUiA - JustLoverly - Guest - NaLu x Buckets - Leilaneko - fanakatsuki - perseus2760 - Reinaa-chan - Edition.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**How To Play The Player**_

* * *

"So let's start for the monthly gathering to catch up on Operation: How To Play The Player!" Cana grinned, throwing herself at Lisanna's bed, a bottle of what seemed to be wine on her hand.

Lucy smiled nervously, her hands twisting the hem of her T-shirt. May weather has been hot this year, summer coming soon. That meant school finished, and Lucy waited anxiously for it.

"Yes!" Levy said, sitting at the desk chair with a fluffy teddy bear in her hands.

Lucy scanned over their smiling faces, until she spotted Lisanna. The white haired girl was sitting in her bed, her fingers intertwined, as she frowned deeply. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, a look of determination in her face.

Lucy gulped down, her eyes bugging out. She's been nervous about these meetings since she's discovered that, in fact, she had a massive crush on Natsu since the graveyard incident, and the great night they spent together at her little apartment. The bastard had stayed for pizza -and maybe a little longer.

How could she tell her best friend that she had fallen for her ex-boyfriend who was now her best friend in the entire world too?

"So, you can start, Lucy," Erza asked. "What did you do? How's Natsu reacting?"

"Uh… he's good," Lucy said lamely. She cursed herself for being a bad liar. But she couldn't hold this much longer. She needed to do something.

"Good?" Juvia asked, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"It means... " Lucy stuttered. "The plan is good?"

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Mira asked. Her blue eyes were filled with worry directed to their blonde friend.

"It's okay, Lucy." Lisanna interrupted. She was smiling stunningly now, all of it for Lucy, who sucked in a breath. "I _know_."

And in that moment, Lucy knew Lisanna _just knew_. Who knows for how long, but those blue eyes told Lucy everything she needed.

She felt tears itching her eyes, and she bit her lip in an attempt to hold them back. For the corner of her eyes she could see the rest of her group of friends sharing weird and confused stares, but she only focused on Lisanna's bright smile. It looked so sincere and happy and understanding.

Unable to hold herself anymore, Lucy ran to her and fell on her knees before Lis, hugging her and crying on her shirt. She felt Lis' hands caressing her blonde hair like a mother.

"Don't cry, Lucy." Lisanna said softly, "I guess I should've warned you."

Warned of what? Of his adorable personality that made her laugh and cry from happiness and fall in love in the blink of an eye? Of the cute face he made when he asked her for things? Of that big smile that brightened her world for the whole day? Of the way his tongue twirled when he said her name and it made him look so sexy?

Lucy sobbed, grabbing her friend's shirt in her fist.

"Wait, hold on." She heard Cana said. Oh right, there were people in the room. "What the heck is going on?"

"Juvia would like to know, too."

"Yeah," Erza, Mira and Levy agreed.

Lucy could picture Lisanna giving them a soft smile. "I think our little friend fell hopelessly in love,"

Lucy frowned and broke the hug, trying to give her a stern look, despite her red eyes and her sniffling nose. "I'm not hopelessly in love!"

"Sure," Lisanna mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously!" Lucy argued, pouting.

"I would appreciate it if you clear it up, damn it!" Canna shouted, now angry at being ignored.

Lucy bit her lip and turned around, sitting in the floor, under Lisanna. She brought her knees closer and hugged them, resting her chin over them. How could she say this? That she had failed on their mission?

"Lucy is in love with Natsu," Lisanna sang, clearly amused.

"WHAT?" the others five shouted in unison, shocked.

Lucy understood them. It was similar to her reaction when she realized her true feelings. She'd thought Lisanna would react like that too, but that girl was a box of nice surprises. Literally.

"When did that happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Poor thing."

"Lucy! You should've tell us before! And you had to stick to the plan all this time,"

"You really are stupid."

Lucy scoffed. "Thanks, Cana. I needed that."

The brunette shrugged, "You really did. What is wrong with you? Falling for a jerk?"

"He's not a jerk!" Lucy shouted, blushing at her own outburst. "It's not like that… really. I thought that too when I came up with the plan, but… I got to know him more than I'd liked, he's my best friend. I… I don't want to hurt him."

The room fell silent after her words, so quiet Lucy could hear the gears working on their minds, processing the information.

"But!" Mira said, confused. "He broke up with my sis without reason!"

Lisanna giggled. "He sent me some messages too, telling he was sorry and that he wanted to be my friend too." She sighed, throwing her head back and looking at the ceiling. "I was mad at him for months, I admit that. But… I guess I calmed down recently, and besides… Bickslow may be helping me cope with it,"

Now all eyes were on her, "WHAT?"

Levy sighed, shaking her head. "Really, you two. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes." Lucy said, licking at her lower lip. "I don't want to continue with the plan."

She closed her eyes as she felt her friends' gazes on her. A weight lifted from her chest the moment she pronounced those words -it's been ages since the first moment she wanted to say that, but she never found enough courage to do it. She's felt like she'd be betraying Lisanna's trust.

"Great," Lisanna sighed. "I didn't want you to do it, actually."

Lucy's eye twitched. "Why didn't you say that?"

"Well," Lisanna said, amusement dripping off her voice. "I really liked how Natsu and you looked together, and I feared you two would stop hanging around if I told you so,"

"Now that you say it," Erza said, placing her hand on her chin. "Lucy's been happier lately."

"Ohh," all of them echoed, as Lucy buried her reddened face into her hands.

"I hope everything turns out great for you, Lu," Levy smiled.

"Juvia agrees! Lucy deserves love!" Juvia grinned. Cana and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't I notice it earlier?" Mira cried. "I'm seriously losing my touch!"

"Maybe it was because you were too busy hooking up with Laxus to notice the world around you." Lisanna rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

Lucy felt relaxed and content now -just leave it to her lovely friends to cheer her up. They were right, she should've just said it sooner, and everything would've been easier. Now that Lisanna told her she was now into Bickslow and that she really didn't care if Natsu made a move on her -she even said she would cherish for them both, to what Lucy blushed.

She loved her friends.

* * *

"What'cha doing Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously, eyeing her amused as she stared blankly at the blue cat purring in her lap.

Lucy rolled her eyes, ignoring him. He'd invited her over to his house right after she'd left Lisanna's house that day. While her heart had made a weird flip in her chest, she couldn't help but think that maybe, that day something would change.

She didn't think she'd been imagining the change in mood that happened when they were alone, or the way his eyes sparkled differently as his gaze wandered over her. It was something that wasn't present before, at least, not as much as it was now.

"Stop staring at my cat." Natsu joked. "I know it's blue and cute but with your face you'll scare him off."

Lucy death glared at him -seriously, what part of him had made her fall for him so hard? Oh yes, everything.

"Shut it," Lucy said, returning her attention to the small animal. Happy, the blue cat Wendy got for Natsu on his birthday weeks ago.

"Stop it," he whined, biting his bottom lip. "You're looking at him more than you look at me. It's annoying."

Lucy rolled her eyes, though blush spread on her cheeks. What was with him all of sudden?

"Of course he is."

"Hey!"

Happy meowed and buried its little face into her chest, rubbing it. Lucy watched him in amazement until big hands grabbed him and pulled him off. Lucy frowned at Natsu, who had the little cat in his hands and looked at it with envy.

"You pervy cat." Natsu murmured.

"You're so childish," Lucy joked, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Am not." Natsu argued, sticking out his tongue out at her.

In that moment Wendy and Grandeeney decided to step in, both of them dressed up fashionably, ready to go out. The little girl smiled sweetly at the arguing couple in the sofa, and Grandeeney just snorted.

"We're leaving," the woman announced. Both teens turned their heads to them.

"Bye!" Lucy smiled.

"Okay," Natsu grinned. "Buy me something,"

"As if." Grandeeney rolled her eyes, and shut the door behind them.

He laughed as Lucy watched him. She really liked his laugh.

"Hey, wanna play PlayStation?" he asked, his eyes shining as they always did whenever he asked her to play some kind of game.

And how could she say no to that? "Okay," she said.

"Yosh!" Natsu bumped his fist in the air, before standing up and placing the kitten in the floor cautiously. He ran towards the TV and the console, pressing some buttons Lucy still didn't catch before throwing himself in the sofa with two joysticks. He gave her one, smiling excitedly.

She grabbed it, gulping loudly. He'd sat too close to her.

"What are we playing?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Call of Duty!" He shouted, giving her his signature grin. If he only was a bit aware of the effects it had on her.

She forced a smile in her lips, "Figured," He always picked that game, and she admitted it was great. His random shouts always made it all the funnier.

Their shoulders brushed as Natsu leaned back at the time the game started. She knew it was a matter of time before he lost his cool and started moving and yelling at the screen. Not that she was much different, actually.

And so, they started their game, being soldiers and killing others. As she predicted, five minutes later, both of them started to move desperately along the joystick, as if the character would move with them. Note; it didn't work.

What really happened was that their shoulders bumped into the other, and their tights brushed. Once, Natsu kneeled on the sofa and jumped over her like his soldier. She had to yell at him to get off because she couldn't breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING COWCAT?" he yelled.

Lucy blinked at him, "Huh?"

"I don't even know. Don't ask."

Lucy shook her head and continued to try to focus on the game, but it was so difficult with him at her side, moving and causing friction between them. She'd love if he just stopped doing it. She was losing her own control.

It was as if he could read her mind, because at one moment, he started to slow down his moves, being more quiet and calm as time passed. Lucy eyed him worriedly; quiet and calm were not words that fitted him.

"Lucy." He said, pausing the game. He never paused a game.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

Natsu took a deep breath, obviously uneasy. He licked his lips, "I…"

Her heartbeat increased considerably. "Yes?"

"I want to tell you something about Lisanna."

Her hopes were crushed with simple words like that. A knot formed in her throat, but she forced herself to swallow it. It wasn't like the world would end if her said he still loved Lis, or that he wanted to make up with her, or that he never wanted to leave her in first place, and that he only saw Lucy as his best friend. No, things would continue to live happily.

Expect for her, of course.

"Yeah?..." she asked in a whisper, preparing for the worst.

Natsu scratched his cheek and tugged at his scarf, obviously nervous. Oh no.

"When I dated her," he started, "It wasn't because I… loved her or anything. It's just that she was my friend, and I like her a lot, but only as a friend. But my friends kept telling me that she saw me other way and all that, and I guess I knew it too…"

Lucy arched her eyebrow at him, expectantly, letting him go on.

"So I felt like giving it a try wouldn't do much damage, and I know now I was so wrong because I practically screwed it all up but…"

"So you're telling me you only asked her out because your friends told you so?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. It wasn't what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't better either. She would not forgive anyone who hurt her friends.

"No!" Natsu yelled, alarmed. "It's not like that,"

"Then?" Lucy asked. "I don't get what you're saying."

"I'm saying…" he yelled in exasperation and buried his face in his hands, groaning. "You know I'm not good with words, Luce…"

"Apologize to Lisanna right now." Lucy ordered. "Really, she isn't mad at you anymore. She'll answer your call. But you need to do it."

"I know!" Natsu said. "That's why I told you. But I wanted to say something else too-"

He didn't get to finish his phrase, because suddenly Lucy felt something moving near her lower back, causing her to squeal and jump in surprise. She landed over Natsu, who fell on his back over the couch.

"What the heck," he said, looking at her with wide eyes from below. His hands naughtily found their way to her waist, making him gulp hard.

Lucy blushed as she stared at him, her eyes wider than ever. He was so close. Her golden hair fell like cascades around his face, tickling him. Her hands were on his chest, and she could feel the hard muscles beneath his shirt. Damn it.

"Uh…" she stuttered, unable to process a coherent thought.

So they stayed there, big eyes, all blush and no thinking. Just feeling their body heats, their breathing mixing with other, legs a mess, chests pressing together. Who knows for how long before Natsu decided to do something.

"Lucy…" he murmured.

Her breath stuck in her throat when she saw his half-opened eyes, his green eyes darker than ever.

"Natsu?" she asked, her own eyes threatening to close, lowering her face.

"I made that mistake with Lisanna," he caressed her cheek, his warm, big hand touching her soft, pale skin. "But I definitely am not doing it with you. I like you, Lucy."

All she could feel was happiness coming from the bottom of her heart. "I like you too."

So he kissed her.

It was a soft touch of their lips together, but it was better than any of them had felt before. It sent shivers through their spines, a volt of electricity that impulsed them both to go further.

Lucy moved her hands to his jaw, feeling how strong and manly it was. It was… arousing. And more were the growing hairs of his beard. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, biting at his delicious lip before sucking on it. It elicited a moan off him, and it was music to her ears.

She took it as a chance to let her tongue in, and he happily obliged. The contact ignited a weird fire on her lower belly, one that she's never felt before. But she liked it, because it was warm like him. Natsu obviously won the tongue war, and he just did something that made her moan too, much to her shame.

But he seemed rather proud by it, as she felt his lips form into a smirk. His hands travelled up and down her back, in a soft caress. It was sweet.

But she didn't want sweetness now. She needed him to be Natsu. And that meant hot and rough.

That fire inside her asked for it, and she wasn't in position to say she didn't want it either.

Experimentally, she bumped her hips into his.

He hissed in the kiss. But Lucy was busy blushing to care. She'd felt a bulge there.

 _She fucking felt his groin._

Even if she was still virgin, she was old enough to know what it meant. And even if it made her blush madly, it fueled her. All of him made her fearless.

"Lucy…" he murmured between the kiss. "If we keep going…"

"Shh," Lucy silenced him with a peck and a secure smile, "I want to."

His eyes were shocked. "You sure?"

She nodded, "Do you think I'd be doing this otherwise?" To prove her point, she rolled her hips, locking eyes with him. The way his face contracted and he squeezed his eyes shut as he bit back a moan, it was so beautiful.

"Damn, Lucy. You're so naughty." He smirked. She squealed when his hand slipped under her shirt, lifting it up as he slowly traced patterns in her back, giving her chills.

"Natsuu," she whined, tugging at his hair.

He chuckled as his fingertips ghosted the clasp of her bra. "What?"

"Stop teasing." Lucy said.

"Like you're the one to talk," he rolled his eyes. He pushed her down into another hot kissing, so hot that when he broke it to kiss her jawline and neck, he left a trail of drool behind. She moaned over him, her hands tugging harder, more pleadingly.

Seeing that he wouldn't go any further anytime soon only to tease her, Lucy decided to act quickly. One of her hands dropped to his lower stomach and got under it, touching his toned abs. She'd only see him twice shirtless and she remembered it all too well. She touched him up and down, feeling the hard muscle clench under her touch. Now now, she liked that kind of power over him.

"Fuck…" he said. And with a twist of his wrist, he took of her shirt, making her squeal in surprise. She blushed when his eyes wandered over her body as if he wanted to eat her right there -and she guessed it was it, after all- but the pressure was overwhelming and she crossed her arms, covering her chest. She blushed hard as she sat on his lap.

Feeling ashamed, she looked at everything but at him. She felt his worried look over her.

"Lucy?" he asked slowly, carefully. "Wait -are you virgin?"

Why didn't the Earth swallow her right now and right there? She's never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

"Maybe…" she mumbled.

"Oh God Lucy." Natsu said. She shot him a quick gaze, but instead of finding him laughing at her, he looked at her with a soft smile. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know?"

"I know," Lucy bit her lip. "But I want to! I really want this with you."

"We can wait-"

"No!" Lucy said, gulping down her shame and breathing in courage. "I want this with you now."

He may had understood her determined face, because he didn't argue with her anymore. After all, he knew that Lucy would never do something she didn't want to or felt insecure about. Happiness clouded his heart. What did he do to deserve such a girl like her?

"Okay." He said, and took his shirt off. "Now we're the same."

Lucy gave him a grateful smile. Her eyes shone with lust as she moved her hips again. "Woah, it's bigger."

"Shut up!" he groaned, blushing furiously.

Lucy giggled before kissing him happily. He put his hands on her tiny waist, holding her still. If she moved like that again he would completely lose his mind and he didn't want it to happen. Not yet, anyways.

He left her mouth again and kissed his way to her jawline, and then to her neck and collarbone, where he bit and sucked, making sure it would leave her a hickey. Her hands roamed his shoulders and the muscles of his back. So much training was finally worth it.

The tightness of his pants was becoming painful as time passed.

His hands player with his hair until he felt brave enough to tease the clasp of her bra, waiting for her approval to unclasp it. She nodded against him, murmuring a low do it, and it was all he needed to find heaven.

Lucy didn't know if she should laugh or be ashamed at his ogling eyes when he pulled back to take a full view of her naked breasts. It was like a little kid looking at the candy his mother didn't want to buy.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed, but she snorted too. "It's the first time you tell me that and it's because of my boobs. Are you for real?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance. "I never told you that?"

"No," she rolled her eyes.

"But I thought it was so obvious," he stated bluntly. She blushed, even if she's heard it before. But with him, the look on his eyes, it seemed so sincere. He said it because he felt it, he was a simple as that. But so complicated too.

"Oh." Was all she could say. He looked tempted to touch her, but he held back one second before.

"Wanna go to my bed?" he asked.

She blushed furiously and hit his arm. "Don't say it like that!"

"Like what?" he looked into her eyes.

"L-Like that." It was all she could master under his intense gaze.

Before she could notice what was exactly happening, he had grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, obliging her to wrap her legs around his torso for support. Their bare chests touched.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you to my bed," he smirked mischievously. It was enough to leave her speechless.

But as they went there, an idea crossed her mind. It made her heart sting, but she wouldn't let it ruin what they had. It was just that, she needed to be sure about this first.

"Are you gonna break my heart?" Lucy asked, looking at him through thick eyelashes as he let her in the bed, climbing on top of her.

"No," he murmured, kissing the corner of her lips, "I will treasure it forever if you let me. Are you still gonna break mine?"

"No." Lucy said, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Why was he so kind to hear after what she had tried to do? "How did you know it?"

"I'm not stupid," he kissed her lips. "It's pretty rare for the best friend of your ex to invite you to ice-cream after you dumped her. But you know what? I don't care. I forgive you. I love you too much to let you go."

He kissed her tears away, carefully brushing his nose against his neck in a caress. She had to smile at that.

"I love you too." She said, placing her hand on her jaw and looking at him with all the love she had.

He smiled at her.

Deciding that yes, she loved him and trusted him with all her might, she wanted to continue with what they started.

Swallowing her pride, he took her hand in his and placed in in her breast. "Do it."

He blinked a couple of times before a smile crept on his lips, and he gladfully continued with his job. He squeeze it, savoring the feel of the softest skin in his calloused hand. He kissed his way down to her other breast, where he kissed her nipple and sucked on it, gaining some delicious sounds from her. He continued his ministration for a while, until she couldn't take it anymore and bumped her hips into his forcefully, making his moan on his own.

"Natsu." She begged. He decided he liked that voice when she said his name.

"Eager much?" he teased, leaving her mound with a plop.

"Stop it."

"You know you love it," he winked at her.

"Player."

He rose to her face and smirked cockily. "Yeah. And I'm playing with you now."

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 4015.**_

 _ **Ahh, last chapter. Well, it's been a fun ride with you guys acompaniyng me. I hope you liked the story, and I have no words to thank you all enough for what you did for this. You guys are all beautiful and I love each one of you!**_

 _ **AND GUYS! stolenfruitsnack (on Tumblr, go follow her) made amazing art for this fic and it's the first time someone draws for me and I'm so happy! Go check it out at my blog! (bookalchemist).**_

 _ **I was thiking of making an epilogue but I don't know... I can't promise anything.**_

 _ **Shout outs to: shy anime girl - fanakatsuki - NaLu x Buckets - Mrs. Limited Edition - FairyTail555 - nicole143mb - NoraRabbit - CelestialGoddess - Fanfic Lover - Guest.**_


End file.
